Out the next night
by Tazflyer
Summary: A short Fic as a follow up for "out today" if insiration allows they maybe more


Hello fellow fan fiction readers and writers it's been awhile since I was inspired to write something been busy with a lot of stuff. I was going over my old fan fiction "Out Today" and I saw one of the reviews saying that they want me to continue it. It might take awhile but I think I can do it and maybe I can tie it with one of my after Oban stories. But that's later here's what happened later on with the play-off ceremonies.

Disclaimer: I will never own OSR and it's characters so lets move on with the story.

Out the next night

Molly came back with Jordan into the pit with the ever paranoid questioning from him.

"_Where did you go? I saw you one minute in the market then the next you vanished, you weren't with prince Aikka were you?"_

Molly's cheeks turned red a little then cleared.

"_So what if I was, he found something of mine that I lost yesterday and he simply returned it."_

"_Molly you can't trust him, he's in league with the Crogs. Your staying away from him."_

This got Molly pissed. _"__**Who are you to tell me what to do, your not my father!**__"_

And with that she stormed off to her room where Abby and jess were waiting for her.

Jordan looked at Stan and Koji for advice but they just went back to checking the arrow 2 Jordan sighed and headed upstairs to his room to wait for the ceremony to start.

(Molly's Room)

"_I swear who does he think he is? Telling me who I can and can't see, what nerve!"_

"_Molly he's jealous plain and simple." _said Abby

"_Yeah Aikka sees you for the person you are not who you associate with." _chimed in jess

"_Yeah but there's one problem, he sees Molly not me." _

"_You are as much Eva as you are Molly so there's no real difference." _Said Abby

"_What time is the ceremony." _asked Jess

"_The notice said 7"_

"_Well it's 3:45 now so we got roughly 3 hours to get you looking fly. And get a certain someone hot and bothered." _said Abby with a glint of mischief in her eye.

Molly sighs _"When you get that look in your eye it's gonna be good."_

"_You Know it."_

(3 hours later)

The girls walk down to the stadium where torches are being lit and where Don Wei is already there with Jordan.

Abby was wearing a cerulean blue belly shirt with long sleeves that bell out at the wrist with textured green butterflies on the shirt and Light Blue jeans with Black Chaps with her hair in two braided pig tails. Jess was wearing a Purple sleeveless shirt with ribbon Criss-Crossing around her midsection and similar chap-pants combo but with Dark blue jeans and purple Chaps with her hair pulled up into a messy bun.

They all found their seats and Jordan sat down next to Molly but just before Jordan said anything one of the scrub spoke up.

"_The six remaining pilots please step forward."_

"_Come on molly let's shake a leg." _said Jordan

Molly was aloud pass but Jordan was stopped.

"_Pilots only return to your seat."_

"_Guess I'll be sitting with Don Wei, real thrilling. Go on it's ok."_

"_Molly. Your jacket." _said Jess

"_Oh, Here" _Molly took off the black jacket so the top of her outfit was revealed. She wore a black belly shirt over a pink tube top and had similar sleeves to Abby but bells of the sleeves had pink in it and she was wearing Black jeans with Pink Chaps and her hair was brushed to on side where one of her eyes was slightly hidden showing her spiked ear. Jordan nearly fainted when he saw her. She turned around and made her way to the center of the stadium where the other five were. When she made it to the spot with the earth team symbol all six pilots were shot up in the air on their pedestals. '_Thank god I didn't wear heels or I'd be in trouble_' Molly thought

As soon as it stopped a strong gust of wind kicked up and a bright light shot down from the sky and the Avatar appeared.

"Congratulations proud pilots" his voice boomed

"Toros, Colonel of the Crog Imperium" as his name was said a his pedestal lit up reveling in massive form.

"Rush, from planet Byrus" the same light reveled a creature of similar size to Toros but wearing overalls covered in Red orange hair and carrying a large ax.

"The Special envoy from planet attaloo Super Racer"

"Nice outfit" Molly said sarcastically to herself.

"Aikka, Prince of Nourasia" When he was reveled he saluted by bringing his arm up to his chest.

"_Prince Aikka" _Molly said but only he could hear. He looked over at her and smiled, only to cause her to blush and smile. The blush quickly vanished as her pedestal lit up reveling her.

"_The Representative of the Earth Coalition, Molly"_

Aikka did a double take as molly was presented seeing her in that outfit took his breath away and nearly lost his focus and spoke his mind.

(In his head)

'_By the Nourasian gods she is smoking hot, Damn if she weren't part of an opposing team and if Toros wasn't here…. Damn.' _

"_I think Prince Aikka got a little frazzled by what Molly is wearing. Nice work_" said Jess

"_I strive to make an impression." _said Abby proudly

"_Spirit, ambassador of the Phyllis_"

Molly turned pale as she saw the creature that haunted many of her nightmares standing next to her as a vision of her mothers crash quickly flashed in and out of her mind and she quickly turned away from him as he stared at her.

'_That…that face' _

"_Now you will face off against on another at the end of six races the three teams with the most wins will be granted passage to Oban. Race like the wind proud pilots, towards Oban and towards the Ultimate prize." _

And just like that the Avatar disappeared. With the pilots safely back on the ground Molly made her way towards Abby and Jess. Aikka could only watch as they made their way towards the pub to talk about the ceremony, Knowing full well if Toros saw him with them they would only be trouble so he headed back to his pit area. On the way he noticed a few beautiful wild lilies growing next to a tree so using his Nourasian magic he carefully extracted them root and all from the ground and made his way to the pit.

Later on after the girls got back and headed to their respective rooms Molly takes off her clothes and changes for her night clothes and is about to climb into bed when something on the open window sill catches her eye.

Molly walks over and finds a small crystal blue bottle with a note. She takes the bottle from the window sits on her bed and reads the note.

'A beautiful scent for a beautiful princess, enjoy '

Molly opens the bottle and smells it. The delicate scent of Lilies touches her nose. She smiles as she closes the bottle and places it somewhere so it won't be broken or lost and climbs in the bed smiling a big smile. Aikka stood from a far outside her pit and watched as her light went off.

"Sweet dreams princess." he walks off towards his pit with a smile on his face.

Whew I'm done, sorry guys no fluffy goodness this time but I promise the next one will be good L8ter.


End file.
